This invention relates to a window operator.
It is well known to provide a window operator for controlling movement of a window sash relative to a window frame with which the sash is mounted by hinges. The operator enables the sash to be moved between open and closed positions. Typically the window operator is surface mounted to the window frame and a drive arm couples the operator to the window sash. The housing incorporates a winding handle which drives via gears, the drive arm. By being surface mounted to the frame the window operator housing is readily apparent and can spoil the aesthetic appeal of the window frame/surround.
Typically a window sash is mounted within the window frame or surrounded by a pair of hinges which are commonly referred to as window stays. Therefore when mounting the sash within the frame the fabricator not only needs to install a pair of window stays but also needs to mount the window operator to the frame/surround and then mechanically connect the drive arm of the operator to the sash. Therefore mounting of the sash within the frame/surround could be simplified and costs minimised if the window operator could be arranged to play some part in the mounting of the sash with the window frame.
For security reasons it is known to provide a window sash with a multi-point locking arrangement. The multi-point lock is controlled by a handle which is mounted externally on the frame/surround so as to enable the multi-point to be locked and unlocked. Yet again this can have an undesirable impact on the aesthetic appeal of the window frame/surround especially when the window frame/surround also mounts a window operator housing.